Humble Beginnings
by LazyGrayKnightof17
Summary: Something was bothering on Lelouch's mind. And he asked C.C about it.


Title: Humble Beginnings

Author: Knightof17

Genre: Humor

Rated: K

* * *

A/N: After research here, research there, 3rd fic is finished. Well this is my favorite; time for HUMOR to take its place on my piece. The first one was sad story. The second, hmm…. It turns out to be cheesy (for me), with slight OOCness (finally, I knew what it means. Thanks for those who answered my Q). Yet this one would be different, and take note; History was involved here so this interesting.

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge just got home from school. After greeting his beloved sister, he went to his room. When he entered the room, not surprisingly, found someone on his before-owned bed. A green haired woman, nibbling on her pizza, lounging on her NOW-owned-bed-that-was-owned-by-the-prince-before. Lelouch just sigh to himself and ignored the woman, stomping on his bathroom to change his clothes. Few minutes later, he found himself sitting in front of his study table doing his Physics assignment. As he was on the middle of solving the Physics solution, something blurted out on his mind. He looked at the green haired woman, still busy nibbling on her pizza. When the woman notices it, she cocked her head and asked the staring prince.

"What are you looking at?"

The prince just blinked, and then returned to his work. The woman raised an eyebrow, and resumed on her eating.

Minutes passed, and Lelouch bit his pen. Something has been bothering on his mind. He looked at the pizza woman, again. Of course, the pizza woman notices it again so this time she put her pizza back in the box and faced the staring prince.

"You know, if you are going to say something then do it. It's annoying to see someone staring at you while eating," she said, with a sarcastic tone on her voice.

Lelouch sighed again. She's right. He has to say something or else she will think of something ELSE and use it against him. So he put down his pen, abandoned his homework and faced the girl.

"How long have you been living, C.C?" the prince asked.

C.C blinked. Why was he asking that question? Was her immortality bothering him? She didn't know why he asked that question in the first place.

"I have lived enough to witness all the history that was written on the books. Why are you asking that, anyway?" the witch responded, still bewildered at her partner's thoughts.

"Because something was bothering me. Maybe you can answer it,"

So that's the reason. Since he said that 'she' could answer it, maybe it has something to do with the geass or the contract. She looked at the prince's face and examined it; yep, something is really bothering him.

"What is it?"

Lelouch took a deep breath and sigh. C.C was waiting for the response.

'_What is it? Is the geass has something to do with it? Or the contract? He should speak now. The suspense is killing me. He should-,' _her mental rant was suddenly interrupted when Lelouch spoke, and it made her jaw dropped, actually.

"Is it true? That King Ferdinand I was disguising himself as a commoner just to sink his teeth into a food that the queen had banned from the royal court—pizza?"

C.C blinked incredulously at him. So it's not the geass or the contract that's been bothering him. It's just, rumors from history, was bothering him.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because, YOU have lived ENOUGH to witness ALL the history that was written on books," he really is serious about it.

So this is interesting, she thought. She knew that the guy was intelligent and good at anything except sports of course. Now look, he's asking her something about the history that he assumed SHE witnessed.

"You're going to use my immortal days just to confirm something in history? This is interesting, Lelouch," she said, with a smirk on her face. "Why the curiousity?"

"Nothing, it's just weird that a king would actually do just to taste pizza," he replied nonchalantly. "Now just tell me if it's true or not,"

Now he was really really serious, and curious about it. C.C found it very amusing. This is the first time that he asked her something that geass or contract aren't involved.

"You were asking me if King Ferdinand was disguising as a commoner? Then maybe I have to tell this story of mine,"

"Then tell me," violet eyes were fixed at her while she narrates a story of HERS.

* * *

_Year 1781, Naples_

"_I'm hungry," C.C said as she went on her kitchen._

_As she opened her cabinet, she found nothing. She went to another cabinet. _

'_No bread,'_

_On the basket,_

'_No bread. No butter,'_

_C.C sighed in disappointment. She scratched her head when she found nothing on her house. No bread. No butter._

'_I'll go to the market and buy some food,' she thought when she went out of her house. Her home was far at the market. _

_When she reached the market, she bought what she need; bread and butter. As she walk to the streets, someone bumped at her, sending her food flying on streets._

"_Hey!!! Watch where you going!!!!" she shouted as she pick up the things that strewn on the road. But unfortunately, wagon passed by and…._

"_My bread," she said, in a weaker voice as she saw her beloved bread and butter, under the wheels of wagon._

_After a few moments, her eyes were filled with anger. She stood up, scanned the area and……_

"_Hey you!!!" she chased the culprit who was walking fast. _

_The culprit, who was wearing a brown hat, with brown coat, upon noticing her, walked faster. C.C continued to run. He walked even faster. When C.C was about to seize him, the culprit went running. C.C chased the culprit again. Past fruit stalls and people. Finally, when the culprit turned to an alley, which is dead end, have no choice but to face the angry C.C. When C.C found the culprit……._

"_Hey you!!!" she shouted angrily, while panting, "It's your fault why my food was destroyed!!!"_

"_I-IIII-I'm sorry," stammered the man, while panting too, "I didn't mean to ruin your-,"_

_He was unable to finish his words because C.C kicked her. She was really angry, and hungry of course. Then she pressed the man on the wall, with her foot on the man's throat. His hat fell down on the ground, revealing his face. When she looked at the man's face, she gasped. The man that she kicked on the butt was no other than…….._

"_King Ferdinand," she quickly removed her foot on the King's throat._

_The King coughed. C.C just stared at the man that she had kicked. Then she helped the beaten royalty._

"_I-I'm sorry, Your Highness," as she helped him stood on the ground, "I didn't mean to-,"_

"_Beat me up," the King finished for her._

_C.C just stared._

"_That's okay. I'm the one should be apologizing to you," he mumbled as he dusted his clothes off. "I'm sorry. I'll replace those things that I have ruined,"_

"_That's o-okay, Your Highness. It's alright," she replied as she bowed her head down to the King. _

"_Please," the King put his hands on her shoulder, "don't call me that. Right now I'm just a regular person. Please don't bow on me. It could cause too much attention,"_

"_O-okay," she replied, bewildered on the royal man's action._

_The King picked up his hat and placed it on his head. He adjusted the hat in order to cover his eyes, so no one would recognize him. As he walk towards the streets, he called C.C to follow him. While walking at the streets, C.C was confused. Her accompany was a King who disguise himself as a commoner. _

"_Kin-," she was immediately cut off by the King. _

"_Call me Ferdinand," _

"_Okay, Ferdinand. Why are you disguising yourself as a commoner?"_

_They stopped, Ferdinand looked at C.C, and let a big sigh out._

"_You are wondering why I dressed like this?" as he gesture his outfit, "Have you heard the Queen's law about the Royal Court?"_

"_About forbidding the Royal Court to eat street foods? Yes, I heard about it,"_

"_That's the reason," he sighed again._

_C.C blinked. Then smirk was playing on her lips. She found it very interesting, for a royal person who disguise himself as a commoner just for capricious reasons._

"_So the rumors are true," she crossed her arms on her chest, "that King Ferdinand I was dressing like a commoner and visiting this poor town just for capricious reason. What is it, that made you do it?"_

_Silence. Then….._

"_It's that food!!!" he pointed on a man who was carrying something on his head. _

_The King rushed towards the man. After some short conversation, the man settled down the thing that he was carrying and shoved something on it with a thick cloth. C.C saw something; it was smoky, round flat bread with tomatoes and cheese covered on top, fish was also present on the food. Then she smelled the aroma of the food; she had to admit, the aroma was inviting. When the man finally handed the bread to the King, Ferdinand rushed on C.C and handed the food to her. _

"_So this is the reason why you are dressed like that?" she said, staring at the food she was holding._

"_Yes, try it," the King bit the food and chewed it. Then C.C saw something, did the King's eyes just sparkled?_

_When the King notices that she was staring at him, _

"_Why are you looking at me? Eat it. I swear if you taste it, you'll never let it go!!!" the King said._

_So C.C did what the King said. When she bit at the bread, her eyes also sparkled. She felt like she was in heaven, floating on the clouds. The King was right. _

"_This is delicious!!!" she continue to nibbled on the food. "Before, I was contented with bread and butter but now,"_

"_See, I told you," the King replied._

_They continue to eat their beloved food. Before C.C could finish hers, she looked at the King. The King was stuffed, contented on his heart._

"_Hey Ferdinand,"_

"_Yes?"_

"_This food, what was it called?" she asked as she bit her new beloved food._

"_Oh, that is called Pizza," he answered smilingly._

* * *

Lelouch blinked at her incredulously. He didn't know what to say.

"So, did I answer your question now?"

"Yes you have," he snorted, "I couldn't believe that Ferdinand was the one who introduced you to pizza. Unbelievable,"

"Well you should believe, boy," the witch replied.

Lelouch just sighed. C.C continued her routine in nibbling on her pizza. Lelouch looked at her and suddenly, rubbed his eyes quickly for he thought he was hallucinating when he saw C.C was floating on the clouds, with her heavenly pizzas. He rubbed his eyes again and saw C.C, sitting on his bed.

When C.C notices him again staring,

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, you have given me enough INFORMATION so please don't bother me. Just eat," he turned his back on her, returning to his work.

"You're the one who's been bothering me, Lelouch," the witch retorted.

Lelouch didn't bother to answer. As he do his homework, the witch gulped her last slice of pizza and turn to her second box.

'_Ferdinand shouldn't introduce C.C to pizza. That's why I blame him for I have to endure this suffering', _he remarked mentally to himself as onions, tomatoes, cheese, pepperoni and hot sauce lingered to his nose. Yes, his room smells like pizza again.

* * *

A/N: The idea ACTUALLY came on my mind when I WOKE UP first thing in the morning. I really don't know how it happened but thanks to my hyperactive brain (which was causing me lack of sleep), this fic was born.

I'm not making fun with history. That's my favorite subject when I was in high school. I also don't know what was C.C's favorite food when she didn't discovered pizza so I assumed that bread and butter (which are common on that time) would be. Poor Lulu, even the history was teaming up with C.C against him.

And also, for your information; King Ferdinand I finally admitted his penchant for pizza at the Royal Court and pizza became a hit for wealthy families.

Anyways, thanks for reading and have a nice day. Please, don't forget to REVIEW.


End file.
